Harley13 Tigerpaw
Getting Started in the DCWF Harley13 Tigerpaw joined the DCWF (then called SLCW) back on September 28, 2008 making her debut as Wolfy Kessel's Valet/Manager. Before long Harley earned her spot in the ring being put into such matches as Chaos for the Contract at WrestleFest 2009, and she represented the USA in the first ever 8-man Elimination Chamber match for the Intercontinental Champion ship Title and many other awesome matches against fellow DCWF Superstars. She was a regular on DCWF's Showdown and a real fan favorite although she could be quite the 'bitch'. Don't let her beauty fool you, she is a real power house and you do not want to piss her off. With her only loyalty being to Wolfy Kessel, everyone else is a possible target for her anger. She doesn't care who you are, if you get in her way you regret it. Even the DCWF Referee Sparky Qinan has fallen victim to Harley's violent 'outbursts' having been struck in the head by one of Harley's heels when things did not go her way. Harley was also in a three-person team along side Wolfy Kessel and Morpheus Shellman that was orginally called Forsaken but then changed names to Cortex. Unfortunately this team did not last long for various reasons; one of which being jealousy and resentment between the two men over Harley's love as the two had dated her in the past. Harley is a real force to be reckonned with in the ring having some powerful matches against some of DCWF's greats such as Misaki Yumako and Allie Christensen as well as a lot of the men in the roster like MadMike, Ari Lane and CeltDan McMahon. She backs down from no challenge even against the likes of BigEvil who once came down after one of her matches and chokeslammed her. Life Outside the DCWF At the start of her life in SL, Harley worked as a stripper at tHe ObSiDiAn night club. The following April, after training from DJ Dodgeman, she became a resident DJ at tHe ObSiDiAn on weekends. In August of 2008 she got four weekday gigs at a club called Butterflies. Her DJ schedule was booked tight and club after club sought after her services but only few were able to book her due to time zone differences. As well as a highly sought after DJ, Harley also became a TV Star. In March of 2008 she, along with Numbers Rossini, was a contestant on MBC's "I Want To Be A Celebrity" reality show in which each week the contestants were tested in a variety of talents and the one person who showed the least talent was eliminated. Sadly, Harley was the first person to be eliminated having taken photos not quite up to par. Harley also co-owns the World of Greedy Group alongsideCeltDan McMahon. It is a free group to join and WoG have monthly Greedy Tournaments on the 1st Sunday of each month...so look it up under group searches or contact either owners for a membership. If Harley is not training for inring action you can usually find her rolling the dice. Always trying to flaunt her body and beauty, Harley also posed for SL Pleasures Magazine...an adult magazine made by fellow wrestler, Wolfy Kessel. Being an ex-stripper she was not shy about taking it all off for his camera. She also helped behind the scenes with design and promotion. It was know by all DCWF and most of its fans that Harley and Wolfy's relationship went outside of the arena as well. Not long after he introduced her to the DCWF they began dating and finally in December Wolfy proposed to Harley at their beach home while they were decorating the Christmas tree. In March 2009 they had a star studded wedding having all of the DCWF roster in attendance as well as other friends and family members. Needless to say, if it weren't for Wolfy, Harley would never have entered the DCWF ring. In March 2010, Harley started DJing for LeafPile Radio in SL and online http://www.klprleafpileradio.com/ If you are inworld you can IM her to request a song during her sessions on Tuesdays & Thursdays 2-4am SLT. Back in the Saddle After Harley spent some time in the gym getting back in shape, putting on some muscle and getting the old ring-rust off...she was approached by Queen Tara Duffield for a face off in an exhibition match. Harley happily accepted of course, tasting the excitement of being back in the ring...HER ring. On January 29th, Harley had her first official match back in the DCWF ring. As usual she did all that she could to win. Harley went to deliver a flying clothesline onto Queen Tara but her Royal "Hind-Ass" caught Harley mid-air with a dropkick sending Harley crashing to the mat gripping her chest in pain. While Duffield taunted Harley and her fans, Harley rolled out onto the ringside floor to catch her breath. Wolfy Kessel rushed to her side to check on her. Now some say that he passed her a weapon before she climbed back into the ring, but as Duffield missed a punch Harley knocked her out with a powerful haymaker and got the three count. No weapon was seen by Sparky the referee. Not pleased with this outcome, when Duffield recovered she grabbed her Royal Septor from ringside and nailed Harley upside the head with it knocking her down to the ground. Wolfy then proceeded to curse at Duffield and chased her up the ramp in to the backstage area while Harley recovered and celebrated, as best she could, her first victory back in the DCWF ring. Harley's second opponent of 2010 was none other than the DCWF's former Women's Champion, Katheryn Blackadder. Katheryn has also held the Tag Team titles with Paula Wilcox and is a very experienced and talented wrestler. This match started with a bang as Harley took Kat by complete surprise with a lunging headbut knocking her to the ground. During the match Kat continues to work on Harley's midsection really trying to hurt her ribs but Harley would not give up. Kat goes for another one of her big flying attacks but Harley catches her with a powerbomb and then proceeding to finish the job by delivering a standing moonsault onto Kat and thus getting the three count. This was the birth of her finisher "The 13th Step". With everyone wanting a piece of the original DCWF 'Bitch', Harley was having nearly everyone in the locker room corner her for a match. JessieBlair Mildor never got the chance to square off with Harley the year before and was dying to take a shot at the infamous "Tiger-Tits". This match got very heated indeed! Harley walks around ringside towards Jessie after sending her over the top rope with a hard clothesline only to find Jessie sitting in wait with a hairspray can that she had gotten off of an onlooker. Blinded by the hairspray now in her eyes could not defend herself when Jessie continued to hit Harley in the head with the thick can and then, adding insult to injury, grabbing a chair from underneath the ring and wrapping it around Harley's head. Luckily the tables turned as Jessie attempted a flying assult but lost her footing on the ropes due to her weak leg that Harley had been working on throughout the bout and landed face first into the mat! Harley continues to wear down Jessie's leg but Jessie catches her in a cutter and attempts a pin but Harley kicked out JUST in time. Refusing to lose this match, Harley is fueled with anger and charges at Jessie taking her down with a spear and again trying to break the leg of JessieBlair as she is down on the mat. As Harley lifts Jessie off the ground by her hair she sets her up for The13th Step and and burie s Jessie in the mat getting the three count. At DCWF's Retaliation on March 6th, 2010, Harley went up against three other wrestlers ( Katheryn Blackadder, Jerico Scarbridge and Vince Easterwood) for her chance to get her hands on the International Championship. Harley was in charge at the start knocking everyone down but then Vince hit her with a suplex taking the breath right out of Harley. Then, due to a series of events, Harley found herself trapped in a corner with Jerico having to fight her way out to get back in the action. Harley got her claws into Katheryn after Kat's near pin on Vince, Harley getting a two count on Kat herself after delivering a stunning headbutt and then a standing moonsault. When that failed, Harley watched as an injured Kat crawled out onto the floor and nailed her with a missle dropkick. Once out of the ring Vince gained his advantage over Jerico and got himself a three count and thus winning the International Title whilst Harley and Kat were too busy on the ramp to even notice. "Gasoline" ~ Harley's Entrance Video ( by Porcelain & the Tramps) Don't get in my face Don't invade my space I'll put you in your place I'll only tell you once I'll never tell you twice And this is me being nice You cross me once and you'll see It's like a match in gasoline Gasoline 'Cause I'm highly flammable A caged up animal I will go off *on* you You better take it back I'm about to snap I will go off on you, oh When it's your turn You'll get your lesson learned You'll be blister burnt My adrenaline is going to do you in I'm seeing red again